Dear Kyle
by kammy147
Summary: A soldier's death letter to his loved one.
1. Stan's Death Letter

**A/N: this is a special fic I wanted to write in dedication to the troops in Iraq. It doesn't matter whether this is "gay" or not; leaving home and everyone you love to go to war is not an easy thing to do. No matter we are or aren't in favor of this longest war in American history, I think all the soldiers deserve our respect. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. **

**

* * *

**

Dear Kyle,

This is a death letter I am supposed to write to a loved one in case I die here in battle or something...

I was thinking who I should write it to and the first person who came to my mind was you.

I don't want this to sound all serious and shit... Even though it _is_ supposed to be a death letter. But man, we've been friends for eighteen years! Can you believe that?

Kyle, you are my best friend and I think we've even been like brothers since middle school. There's no secretes between us, but even though we never confessed to each other about this, I think you and I both know.

I love you Kyle, and if I died, I hope you will forget about me soon. I know it will be hard, but I don't want to see you being depressed the rest of your life.

I am sorry I didn't study hard like you told me to when we were younger; now I end up joining the army and hoping to graduate college if I don't die here... I know you were mad when I told you I am going to Iraq. I know you don't like this war; and neither do I. I really don't see the point. But I still remembered how you wouldn't listen to me and didn't talk to me for like a whole month. And then one week before I left home you came to my house and told me how sorry you were... We spent that week together and that was the best week of my life.

I miss you everyday and I wish I could see you. Sometimes I even dream about us being together again, just hanging out, doing all the things we used to do.

I love you. I really do. And it has exceeded the limit of brotherly love. And I am not ashamed of it.

I am sorry if you never heard me telling you how I truly feel until you read this letter, at which point I would be long gone.

If heaven truly exists, I hope we can meet there again.

Stan

**

* * *

**

** A/N: And there it is, simple and sweet; the reason why we love Style. Tell me what you think in your review. I will label this as complete for now and if you guys want me to continue, this fic would be like a series of correspondence in form of letters between Stan and Kyle while Stan is still fighting in Iraq. **

** -Kammy147 **


	2. AN

**-Author's Note-**

Sorry, this ain't an update.

But I am announcing that I am going to write this fic.

But due to my lack of knowledge over the life of a soldier in Iraq, I am currently doing some research over it before I do anything with this story.

But please understand that this is my senior year and I am enrolled in seven Advanced Placement classes (yes, basically all my classes are AP) because I am a fucking Asian like that.

I know I am so impossible at times. But hey, I ain't the only one doing it in my grade. Gotta keep my GPA up with the other guys.

Sorry to get your hopes up with this lame author note. Please forgive me.

AND, thanks for all the reviews! I am encouraged to write this fic because of you guys T^T

-Kammy


	3. Stubborn Boys

Yes Oh My God! Update!

* * *

**Dear Kyle**

**Chapter I**

**[Stubborn Boys]**

* * *

_Red, everything starts to turn red, and I saw this man walking towards me… slowly._

_I couldn't move my limbs, I don't even know if they are still there anymore._

_I want to fight, but I can't get up!_

_God, help me._

_Somewhere I heard another bomb goes off and men screaming in pain; somewhere I heard a child crying for his mother… somewhere, I heard more gunshots and the voice of the child faded away…_

_And in all the sudden, all I could see is him...  
_

_

* * *

_

Kyle stared blankly at his phone as the alarm went off at exactly 4:51. Fifty-one because it takes exactly nine minutes for him to go to the bathroom, brush his teeth, and shave. Then he could start studying at exactly 5:00 a.m.. He was going to prepare for his organic chemistry lecture that morning. It's one of the hardest class he had. The concepts weren't so bad, he had learned most of them from AP Biology during high school; but he hated memorizing those long _and_ complicated symbols. Everything has a "C" in it. But Kyle sure didn't want to see a "C" on his report card.

He stared at the bathroom mirror, which had organic compounds drawn all over it with Expo markers. He had drawn them last night, hoping it would help him to study while brushing his teeth this morning. But he didn't feel like looking now, his brain was barely awake. He absent-mindedly squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and stuck it inside his mouth. The minty taste felt good along with the coolness. Kyle felt a little more awake.

He sighed. It doesn't matter how awake he feels, there's always this feeling bothering him… What he couldn't tell, but it's there.

He sat down on the rolling chair, opened his book as he started to read. But something distracted him.

He held up the frame, staring at the picture, and a bitter-sweet smile crept up his face.

When is he going to come back? Kyle wondered. He hated it when he does that… like a lovesick little girl… He's just his friend… but certainly he wants him to come back because he misses him – as a friend of course.

He gently put the frame down and resumed on what he was doing previously, though he had no actual intention in doing it anymore.

"_Kyle you have to be a doctor!"_

His mom's voice echoed in his head.

He half grunted, half sighed.

Although he hadn't told anyone yet, he had been wanting to _not_ attend medical school. He wanted to do something different; he wanted to do something different that can _actually_ make a difference, not checking on some cranky patients everyday and scribbling something down on their reports… something more like going into the biochemistry research field, investigating cure for diseases and, maybe, you know, cancer?

But he knows his mom is not going to allow that.

No.

He doesn't want his parents to pay for him anymore, even if that means that he has to live in a smaller apartment with more roommates. Because he wants to take control of his life, he doesn't need people telling him what to do!

"Why couldn't Stan understand that?"

Kyle found himself saying his thought out loud to no one. A moth flew by his window, wanting to enter the warm glowing room. But it was hopelessly unaware that it's only hitting on the glass no matter how hard it tries…

Kyle watched, fascinated with the determination of the small insect.

If Stan chose to do whatever he wants with his life, he wouldn't be so far away right now would he?

Not everyone has to go to college you know… and Stan could well gone to a community college and transfer to some better colleges later…

But Kyle knew there was more behind the story.

Stan chose to go, because he wanted to go.

Kyle knew that.

No matter how hard Stan denies it, Kyle could see through his lies.

And that is what made Kyle so mad too.

A war that is so unnecessary.

It's been unnecessary since the dawn of humanity.

It's not even the matter of partisan preference anymore, neither of them would hardly associate themselves with the hippie-dippie donkey nor the stern-faced elephant, though they would call themselves "liberals"; but the argument had broken down to the issue of patriotism.

Patriotism.

It's a joke.

"_Kyle, I love my country."_

"_And you think I don't."_

"_I believe you do, but-"_

"_But you are blinded!"_

"_9-11."_

"_Enough with that!"_

"_You are being immature."_

"_No, you are the one being unreasonable, why won't you-"_

"_Why won't you look at what we need and what lies before us?"_

"_Stan!"_

This was only one of them, they had argued for so many times that Kyle could barely remember, oh, but he _remembers_.

He didn't want to think of the bad times, he wanted to remember the good ones, but those times were so far away…

Kyle slowly opened his window, hoping the moth will find its way inside; but the moth stubbornly stuck to the glass, refusing the kind invitation. The chilly winter air entered the room and Kyle closed the window again.

He looked at the clock, it was 5:18, he better get back on track.

* * *

**A/N: I admit I wasn't the brightest when I wrote this chapter, I was pretty stoned with school work and whatnot. But I felt an obligation to update because of people who are actually following this, so I hope you guys who read this can do your part and write a little review to cheer me up, because for a loser like me, your reviews are all I have.**


End file.
